


That Which Should Not Be Looked Upon

by CalicoYorki



Series: Wretched Serendipity, or How Wisely Learned to Fear Noah's Dreams [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, One of these two is unwilling, Wisely is having one of those days, and it's the one with the mystical mysterious eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoYorki/pseuds/CalicoYorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crackfic in which Wisely learns more about the Demon's Eye, Lulubell has a secret, Jasdero and Devit make a ruckus and save Wisely's sanity, and Rhode is a wicked little pervert. I'm never too good with ratings, but I'm pretty sure this is mature enough for the rating. Why did I write this? Because there were no Wisely fanfics. Why did I pair these two? That part wrote itself, and I may literally ship these two in hell. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Should Not Be Looked Upon

Ever since his awakening, Wisely made a decision: he was going to live the hell out of eternity.

It was a curious thing, his Demon's Eye. It was not always a part of his body, and wasn't necessary obligated to listen to the individual named Wisely. No, its only allegiance was to his genes, to the Wisdom of Noah carved into his existence. However, sometimes, that eye could be a really cool guy.

One day, when Wisely was just taking a little snooze after breakfast, he got a dream. He would regularly get little dreams or impulses or thoughts of mysterious providence from the Demon's Eye, trying to the extent of its bizarre faculties to warn him of something. However, in this dream, he got an eyeful of Lulubell. For a moment, he thought he had awoken to see her sitting across from him.

As Lulubell did not make a habit of reading her book at the table in her birthday suit, Wisely had a feeling, a little feeling he couldn't place his finger on, that this was a very detailed dream. _Huh_ , his lucid thoughts echoed, _I didn't know 'Bell got a piercing_. The eye blinked, and Wisely was thankfully spared as Jasdero and Devit made their usual production of existence in rampaging past the table. This eye was good. However, it blinked back to its normal state just as Rhode entered the scene.

 _No_ , a helpless Wisely chattered unconsciously, _Bad eye, very bad eye, the worst eye ever, of all time, stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it I am not a lolicon stop it!!_ He could not move, and all of a sudden, this pleasant dream had turned into a nightmare. Wisely saw a side of Rhode that he had never wanted to see. He could feel his soul dying. And then, Rhode looked over. Wisely could tell she was looking at the Demon's Eye. Then, she got that grin that looked like a snake just before it swallowed a mouse whole. _Well_ , Wisely thought lamely, _Fuck_.

Of course, Rhode couldn't just wake him up and kick him in the nads. No, no, she couldn't just worm her way into his brain and give him a night terror that he would really feel a few days later when he woke up, facedown in a ditch somewhere in Yugoslavia with his ass hurting. If that's quite specific, it's because Jasdero still remembered that little squabble with Rhode, and woke up some nights; screaming and crying for mercy.

No, Rhode turned around and sat on the table. _Eye, stop staring at Rhode's bony ass_ , he gibbered pitifully. The eye had focused back on Lulubell, but that wasn't enough. Yes, those were Rhode's bony, charcoal-hued buttocks. For a kid that ate so much sugary, fatty shit, her asscheeks looked dangerously bony and sharp. Mother of God, why couldn't Wisely just curl up into an infinite little ball of shame and misery and die right there?

Then, Rhode began to turn around. Wisely began to give a silent, broken scream as she started to splay out in slow-motion. Then, when he woke up, he was staring at the ceiling. Specifically, he was staring at the ceiling from between his legs. Right now, he was stuck there dumbly like a turtle flipped on his shell. Jasdero and Devit hurled a half-assed apology back, and ran out. It was over. Thank God, it was over.

Until that spiny mop of indigo hair, and the head it crowned, popped over the edge of the table. "Wow," Rhode chirped, "Your Demon's Eye must be lonely, huh? Come to my room later, and I'll give you an eyeful and _more_." She'd slowly descended into a whisper, and now, she flipped off of the table to skip out.

For a long, looong while, Wisely just stared up at the ceiling. Then, tears began to stream. It felt nice to have a good cry, after basically being sexually harassed by his own inherited power as a Disciple of the Noah Family, and then, by a _little girl_ in that same _chosen_ family.

Now, the important question: what in the ripfucking hell was he to do about that invitation?


End file.
